A Fight for Love
by HitomeorJJ
Summary: Zutara: Sokka and Zuko are best friends who run a gym together where benders an non-benders can exercise and practice in harmony. Katara has always had a crush on her brother's best friend, but has never pursued. Little did she know, he has thought of her from time to time. Finally, they can be together, but it seems there are forces determined to keep them apart. May have lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She came every day at 9am and left around 2pm. He'd constantly noted this of the waterbender ever since he signed her up for the gym. He remembered her routine as well: she began with a little cardio, then proceeded to the weights where she would do some curls or pumps. Then she would take a mat into the aerobics room and begin what looked like Tai Chi, but were movements for waterbending and then would do a series of squats, crunches, planks, and end with a little yoga. Then, she would head to the pool and waterbend a little. Nothing serious, but would push and pull, swirl the water around, and if children were present bend it into animal shapes and geometric figures. Afterwards she would take a dip and then head back to the locker room. He never knew what took her so long in there, but eventually she would come out, head to the juice bar and then go. He continued watching everyone around the gym, even though his mind was on the beauty for most of it, until there was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said as he swiveled his chair to his computer.

"Boss," said a man. He looked up and smirked.

"Sokka, you know when it's just you and me you can call me by name." Sokka chuckled as he brought himself fully into the office.

"Zuko. Are you done assessing the damage needed to be done since the badgermole incident?" Zuko groaned a little. Their new instructor and friend, Toph Beifong, had decided to do a mini history lesson on badgermoles and accidentally summoned one through her Earthbending. It wasn't a big of a problem since it was in the Earthbending room. The problem was that the badgermole wanted to roam about and created a hole leading into the firebending room and to the parking lot in the back. Toph had fixed most of the physical damage, but the electric wiring was off and the gym would suffer blackouts here and there due to it.

"I almost have all the prices sorted and then it means paying the piper." Sokka sat down in a chair across from Zuko and swiped a hand in front of his face.

"I thought opening a bending and non-bending gym would be great way to get everyone to bond better, but it's costing us much more money than we thought." Zuko rolled his good eye. "How much money do we even have left from the damages of last month's elephant rat 'invasion'?" Zuko shook his head.

"7 billion gold pieces." Sokka sighed and then faced his comrade.

"It's Friday right?" Zuko grunted. "And my paycheck?" Zuko chuckled.

"Was that finally the reason for you coming in here?" Sokka smiled.

"That and to ask what you're doing this weekend. Suki and I are trying to hang out with everybody." Zuko closed his eyes and smiled. It had been a few years since college. He and Sokka had met his junior year, Sokka's sophomore year, at the Ba Sing Se University. Thanks to Sokka, Zuko had the "wild" college experiences he had heard about before his senior year. He'd done fire shots off a girl, rode a badgermole, joined the firebending team, and all while being valedictorian and class president. He was actually the reason why Sokka was dating Suki. She originally wanted to date Zuko, but once she heard one of Sokka's lame jokes, she was hooked. Zuko shook his head and smiled,

"Sure, why not. Nothing crazy though ok?" Sokka gave him a look of innocence before rising from his seat causing Zuko to roll his eyes. "About what time?"

"3 should be great. Bring some meat for the grill." Sokka made his way to the door.

"Fine. See ya then." And before the door closed. "And Sokka?" He poked his head back in.

"Yeah buddy?" Zuko stared at him with humor in his eyes.

"Clean your house. I don't want to sit on something that shouldn't be wet or sticky for some reason." Sokka blushed and shut the door quickly. Zuko began to laugh from his gut at Sokka's face before shaking his head and getting back to work before his 3pm training session and 5pm class.

The next day, Zuko rang the doorbell to Sokka and Suki Southall's place. They had married 2 years after college when he and Sokka had gotten their gym off the ground. Suki answered the door with a bright face and gave him a hug.

"Long time no see, Zuzy," she said with a giggle. He groaned at the nickname. He earned it one night he was drunk and Suki thought it a great idea to paint his face like her Kiyoshi warriors from her security business Kiyoshi, inc.

"Same to you, Su," he said. He made his way in and began walking to the back patio where the party was being held. Only close friends came, which included Toph and her boyfriend Putong from the Earthbending team, Aang from the meditation club, the original Kiyoshi members as well as Ty Lee, Zuko's sister's friend. Even Mai had shown up, much to his dismay. He and Mai had been broken up over 3 months ago, but he for some reason couldn't shake her from him. And she's the one that broke up with him! He smiled and waved to everyone. Sokka was by the grill making veggie patties and regular burgers. Thank Agni Aang was making sure that Sokka didn't use the same spatula for everything. Zuko set the meat he bought next to them and perused the grounds. Suki took her spot next to Ty Lee who was trying to get Mai to do some acrobatics. Zuko scoffed. 'Good luck doing that,' he thought. 'She wouldn't even do different positions with me while we were having-' the doorbell sounded.

"Hey Zuko," called Sokka. "Could you get that?" Zuko grunted in response and made his way through the house thinking about what had gone wrong in his past relationship. He opened the door and all thoughts flew out of his head as the most beautiful, intriguing blue eyes captures his. 'The girl from the gym.' He unconsciously held his breath looking into them. She smiled brightly, making him fall deeper into their pools.

"Hey, Zuko," she said as she pushed past him to get inside. Once she was in, he closed the door trying to remember where else he had seen her from for her to know him so personally. He followed behind and watched as she interacted with everyone from the family room window. He followed her movements until she glanced back at him and shot him a bright smile. This siren (pretty accurate) was calling to him through those enchanting eyes. He turned around and looked at the pictures around the room and stopped as soon as he saw a picture of her next to Sokka that it hit him full force. _Sokka's little sister, Katara…._

Dr. Katara Southall always loved working out at her brother's gym. It was the only place she could bend water and be able to calm herself before her shifts at the hospital. She normally took the night shifts due to her position and the many calls she'd received before she took it. After having a 96 hour shift (she took naps at the hospital and still made it for the gym every morning). She felt more relaxed in the gym. Mainly for the waterbending room. It helped her relax and remind her how much she loved her job. She was chief healer of the Kanna Northbell Hospital, named after her grandmother. She enjoyed her time there, even if it was very draining.

Her only solace outside of the hospital, was the gym and not just because of the waterbending room or the sauna, but for a few chances she could catch her college crush, Zuko Malden. Granted she entered college his senior year, but he always came back to visit Sokka. Back then, she wore glasses for reading purposes, had a pigtails, and wore not attractive clothes, but she aced all her work. The times she would dress up was because Suki would come by her dorm, hide her clothes, glasses, and hair ties except for one outfit. On those days, all the men turned into armadillo wolves. Always around her, trying to see if she needed something or someone for the night, acting like perfect gentlemen by opening doors, pulling her chair out, letting her get into the elevator first, or allow her to be at the front of the line. She didn't mind it, but it annoyed her. She knew she was pretty and she could flaunt it if she wanted to, but her studies came first, especially if she wanted to go to the North-South Medical School, the top school in the field of medicine.

Katara remembered the one time she actually went to one of her brother's parties, mainly to retrieve a book she left. He lived off campus and shared the 3 bedroom, 2 bath apartment with Zuko and Aang Windsor, a young avatar prodigy. She allowed Suki to dress her even though she knew her true purpose of going. Once she entered, every males glanced at her and gave appreciative stares and nods. She found Sokka and asked about the book. He'd told her Zuko put it away and to ask him. She looked for Zuko and found him in a heated lip lock with his girlfriend Mai Fringe. Her father was one of the major trustees in the university, Zuko's family was the other. Katara watched them and admired his jawline for a moment and his hands as they held onto Mai and the couch. Katara knew she should turn away when for a split second she saw his eyes stare into hers. She blushed and turned away looking for the bookshelf. She bumped into Aang, who at the time was trying to impress her with his spinning marbles trick with his airbending skills. She smiled and excused herself. She really couldn't go anywhere without bumping into some guy trying to impress her or seeing Zuko and Mai either talking or making out. She soon gave up and left the apartment, knowing that she would be pleaded to help with the cleanup in the morning.

The only times Zuko truly recognized her was when she would visit wearing her "nerdy" look, as Suki would put it. She would help to prepare a meal once in a while and tutor Aang in waterbending. Sometimes, if she were lucky, she'd spar with Zuko. To this day, she still thinks he went easy on her because she was sokkas little sister. Although she'd never forget the day he said she was beautiful and had the most intriguing and intelligent eyes head ever seen. Granted, he was a little tipsy and Mai cancelled their date to see a play, but it still meant a lot to her.

Katara had put her undergrad days behind her when she went to med school and focused on the future. Now, nearly10 years later, she was running late to her brother's get together BBQ. He'd told her to grab some cupcakes and some light liquor. She'd worked all week just to have the day off to hang with her old chums. Making sure her light makeup was flawless and her outfit was on point, she made her way to the door. She dusted her shorts off before forgetting how to breathe for a second as her eyes met the most sexy golden eyes that had haunted her wet dreams since undergrads. She recovered quickly and swallowed the lump she didn't realize had formed before smiling.

"Hey Zuko," she said, trying to keep her voice even. She saw him continue to stare and she shook her head and walked past him. _'I guess I still have that effect on some guys_ ,' she thought. A relatively loud cheer was made when she went to the backyard. She put her purchases down on the table and made her rounds. She noticed Mai was here and assumed that she and Zuko were still together. Katara looked up and noticed Zuko staring at her through the family room window and gave him a smile. She made her way to the refreshment table and grabbed a bottle of water. Then, Aang approached her.

"Katara!" He said before engulfing her in a hug. He'd grown a lot since college. She giggled a bit.

"Hey Aang." He pulled away and kissed her cheek. She blushed a little.

"So, uh, how you been? Haven't seen you since Sokka's last get together-"

"Last month," she interrupted with a laugh. He smiled and chuckled himself. "Everything's good. Trying to keep myself from working too hard at the hospital." She noticed Zuko come out of the house.

"Man, last time you told me your hours at the hospital I almost passed out for you." She giggled a little, but kept track of Zuko from the corner of her eyes, until Mai obstructed her vision.

"Zuko," she said affirmatively.

"Mai," he said matter-of-factly.

"We need to talk." She then made moves towards the gazebo in Sokka's backyard. He followed, but refused to get to close to her. She was like a spidercat that always got its buzzard wasp once it entered its web. He didn't want to be tightly weaved in it anymore. She moved to sit down and he stood, even though she patted the seat next to her. He crossed his arms.

"What is this about?" He wanted this to be over and done.

"I want you to stop following me." She looked very serious and he laughed at her.

"Me. Follow you." She nodded, with a small blush line forming. "I haven't followed you since college." She frowned a little and stared at him pointedly.

"You followed me to the gym-"

"I own the gym," he interrupted exasperated already.

"-the grocery store-" She was persistent. He smirked.

"I'm sorry I have to eat."

"-even the mall." He rolled his eyes.

"It's a big mall, Mai. These are all coincidences. Nothing truly indicating me following or stalking you. What are you trying to get at?" She looked at him with those expressionless eyes and for once saw determination I them.

"I want you back. We're having dinner on Sunday. Wear something nice." He frowned.

"No." She continued without hearing him.

"We'll meet at the movie theater and see that new romantic horror movie." His frown deepened.

"I said no, Mai." She still continued.

"Then go to the Fire Cabbage restaurant. My father owns a chain so we don't have to pay."

"I'm not doing this again!" He tried hard not to yell as to not embarrass her.

"Oh, Zuko. I'm only doing you the favor since you miss me so much. You don't have to resist." She stood and walked over to him. He backed away from her.

"Mai. Stop this. You're acting like a child. It's very unbecoming of you." He knew that she wasn't getting what he said. She never fully did. She was spoiled and he was the only one who wouldn't fall down and bow to her whims. He then turned to walk out of the gazebo. "You need to move on." He walked the couple steps to rejoin the party. Mai stood there looking confident, but her eyes showed a little hurt in them. She followed him and Ty Lee intercepted.

"So, how'd the talk with Zuko go?" She asked, looking like a child expecting a Christmas present. Mai gave her this bored look.

"I called him out on his stalking and told him we could have dinner," she said. Ty Lee knew what Mai was doing, but didn't call her out on it. Ty Lee knew Mai better than she knew herself. Mai was used to getting her way, whether through her monotone voice and expressionless face or through her father's strong pull in society. Ever since Mai laid eyes on Zuko, she's wanted him for her own. She had him and then messed up by trying to turn him into her personal slave. Luckily, Zuko was smarter now to escape her charms. Ty Lee internally shook her head, but smiled for her best friend.

"Oh ok. Well at least you guys are taking a first step." Mai then got a drink of water and kept eyeing Zuko from across the way.

Zuko couldn't believe Mai tried to ensnare him into a date. She'd never tried that tactic and it made him think even more less of her. He shook his head and joined a conversation with Aang and Sokka. They were reminiscing about their many parties at the old apartment. He smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "Good times." Sokka clapped him on the back and smiled brightly.

"Remember that time I got you to do fire shots off that one girl?" He said while snickering. Zuko rolled his eyes.

"If you're talking about that chick that everyone knew was like a human succubus, then yeah. She tried to lure me into bed, since somebody," he looked at Aang, "was in mine." Aang shrugged and smiled innocently.

"It's not my fault that my caretakers let me have vodka straight, Jell-O shots, and tequila before my prime," he said. Zuko shook his head. Sokka was now even more intrigued.

"So, what happened?" He asked, eyes full of wonder. Suki then elbowed him in the rib. He rubbed the sore spot, but continued looking at Zuko. Zuko shrugged.

"Nothing actually." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She ended up crawling into our young avatar's bed." Aang blushed and feigned innocence.

"Whatever happened that night, I definitely don't remember. I swear!" He looked toward Katara and waved his hands frantically. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Zuko saw the smile and was awestruck again. She then looked at him and gave him a look. He knew it was just for him.

After 9pm…

Zuko grabbed a beer from the cooler and took a swig as he looked around. Mai was still lurking around and stealing knowing glances at him while Ty Lee tried to keep her entertained. Aang was doing some feng-shui to the garden for Suki using earth bending. Sokka was wrapping everything up and watching a soccer match, Earthbending style, on the TV. Katara stood near the pond and gazed at the turtle ducks. It was a half-moon tonight and she looked radiant. He then took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Beautiful night, huh," she said suddenly. He was staring at her.

"Yeah," he said. "You are beautiful." She giggled and he blushed furiously. "I mean, indeed it is a beautiful night. Not that you're not beautiful as well. You know?" He was trying too hard and she thought it was cute. He then looked at the moon. "So, how's work going at the hospital?" She smiled.

"Tiresome, but going to you and Sokka's gym helps take the edge off. Especially the waterbending room and the sauna." She sighed. "It's great when getting stress off your bones." Zuko frowned a bit.

"We have a sauna?" She laughed a bit.

"Uh, yeah. It's near the firebending rooms." He frowned even more and looked at his associate and then everything clicked.

"The new rooms that Sokka was talking about near the firebending rooms. The excess heat would heat the coals on the walls, leading to the sauna. This all makes sense now." She smiled.

"Glad I could help you clear that up." He smiled back.

"So, I was wondering. I mean, if you don't mind. Are you, by chance, free on Sunday?" She gave him a knowing look.

"Are you trying to get out of a date with Mai?" His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"How did you know?" She rolled her eyes.

"If you don't want to date her anymore, telling her to her face is better than cheating on her." He chuckled.

"Katara, Mai and I have been broken up for over 3 months." Katara's eyes opened a little more. He smiled. "Yeah. You know how Mai is. Very controlling and puts the blame on everyone else." He shook his head.

"So, what does asking me out have to getting out of a date with Mai?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"She asked me to join her for dinner and I'm done riding the seesaw of that relationship. It's taken its toll on me mentally and physically." He sighed. "And no. This isn't a 'try to get back at Mai' thing. This is me actually asking you out." He blushed, but didn't turn his gaze away from hers. She smiled.

"Sure."

Author's Note

Man has it been a while since I've written any stories. I'm not sure if this will be a short tale or take a couple chapters. Let me know what you think. I'd love your advice and input! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko was a ray of sunshine walking into the office the next day. He was finally going on a date with his mystery girl. "Katara," he sighed as he took his seat. He felt like a kid in a candy score. He spun around in his chair and laughed aloud. Sokka then burst into the room.

"I thought I said no children on the upper levels!" He growled, but then took a step back when he saw the megawatt smile on his partner's face. He immediately became concerned. "You alright, man?" He walked over to him cautiously. "Did you go to the dentist and they left the laughing gas on for too long?" Zuko chuckled and stood to meet Sokka halfway.

"Nah man. I'm just….happy. I got a date tonight." Sokka beamed.

"You. Have a date. Tonight." Zuko nodded, looking proud of himself. "So you and Mai are back together again?" Zuko smiled even brighter.

"Nope. I'm going out with someone new." Sokka sighed dramatically.

"O Thank God! That means I can finally say this without remorse. Mai had been dragging you down to the abyss of no return." Zuko crossed his arms and stared at Sokka.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Sokka twiddled his fingers.

"You looked content and I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"Suki told me almost the exact thing years ago, but I more so took it as redirected anger because you had been missing her subtle hints all over the place when she merely wanted you to take her out to dinner, instead of eating at home with candles provided by me."

"Hey! It was homemade food." Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Curtesy of your sister." Sokka glared at him.

"Would you have rather I cooked?" Zuko cringed at the thought. The last time Sokka made a home cooked meal, he nearly won a nobel prize for creating a new species.

"Never again. Stick to the grill." Sokka nodded and then smiled,

"So…who's the lucky girl?" It was then that it fully dawned on him that he was going on a date with his best friend's one and only little sister. His mood dampened, but he kept it at a low simmer.

"Uh, don't worry about it." He then made his way back to his chair and took a seat.

"Come on buddy. You can tell me." Zuko didn't know what to do. He didn't want to lie, but at the same time he didn't want the wrath of the older sibling. He then looked at the time.

"Don't worry about it. Don't you have a sword fighting class to conduct?" Sokka gasped.

"I'm late! Ugh they're gonna kill." He then ran off and Zuko released the breath he was holding. He closed his eyes and thought of the scenarios of what will happen when he tells Sokka he's going on a date with his sister. There's one that Sokka would be very positive and supportive of them going out. The other one would be-

A sword flew past his head and stuck into the wall next to him, breaking the glass in front of him. Zuko opened his eyes in shock and saw a very angry Sokka staring at him while standing next to a bewildered Katara. Sokka pointed at him and then to the sword room and began walking toward it. He sighed as he noticed the call out. He stood and made his way downstairs. He passed another worker and asked for a temporary rock be put where the broken mirror was. He walked to Katara.

"What happened?" He asked. She sighed.

"I told him you and I are going on a date tonight," she said. She then shook her head and looked to Zuko. "Don't hurt him too much and refrain from using fire please?" He sighed and scratched the back of his head before walking over to the room.

They had a big audience. Sokka played it off to his students saying that this class was to demonstrate how the moves they'd been working on would be used in the form of a fight and ultimately battle. Zuko grabbed a wooden sword from the rack and made his way to the other side of the mat. Katara stepped in as the medical aid, just in case anyone got injured. She shook her head.

"Is this really necessary, Sokka?" She asked. "I'm old enough to go out with people, even your best friend."

"See," he started, "that's my issue. He IS my best friend and should know that dating my little sister is against the bro code." Zuko sighed. Sokka then went to the middle of the mat and waited for Zuko to meet him. They bowed before turning and walking three paces and taking their stances. "How would you like it if I asked Azula out on a date?" Zuko smirked.

"First you'd have to get past Suki on that one and then actually go forth and do so," he stated. He took his stance, the flamestance. "Azula has her own life and I have mine. If they intersect, then so be it." Sokka did the same stance. Katara looked at both of them and shook her head.

"First one to land five hits to the body is the winner," she said, trying not to groan. "You may call for a yield at any time. Fighters ready?" Sokka grunted and Zuko nodded to her. "Begin!" Sokka took the first step aiming for Zuko's left shoulder. Zuko blocked naturally and pushed back, swing his sword as well. Their fight was like a dance to the students. Magnificent and frightening at the same time. Katara watched as they fought. It'd been years since she saw Sokka wield a sword, even if it was a wooden one. He'd really grown from when he was in training with Master Piandao. They continued in their dance till Sokka landing a hit on Zuko's right shoulder. It looked like a pretty hard one since Zuko stumbled a bit.

"I thought we were going to go light on the hits," he said, stepping back and blocking another hit.

"Can't take the heat, Zuko?" Sokka replied with a smirk. Zuko smiled and shook his head. He then landed two hits in succession to Sokka's right side and left arm. Sokka backed up to recover a bit before moving forward to strike again. "Why my sister? There are plenty of other women in this city just as beautiful and graceful as her." Zuko pushed Sokka off him.

"You're acting as if we asked you if we can formally date. We're merely going to dinner and possibly a movie after." He looked to Katara. "I mean, if that's ok with you." She smiled.

"That sounds lovely," she replied. Sokka pushed off Zuko and lunged again, catching the side of his head in a hit.

"Pay attention to your opponent," Sokka said in a no-nonsense tone. Zuko turned back to Sokka and lunged forward, Sokka blocked what seemed to be a simple lunge that turned into a spin that went to strike his back. He blocked that as well, but was not anticipating the blow to the back of his leg. Three hits for Zuko, two for Sokka. Sokka began grinding his teeth as he lunged in a counter attack.

Near the end of the allotted time for the class, Sokka and Zuko were tied at 4 hits each. They fought hard to avoid being hit for the final time. They both had some bruises on their arms and backs, but nothing too bad. They continued to dance around each other. Sokka then lunged forward for a direct strike to the chest, Zuko spun around him avoiding the strike. Sokka then turned to strike Zuko again. Zuko countered the strike. The pressed their swords against each other looking into the others eyes. Zuko was determined for Sokka to see that it will be ok. Sokka glowered and then jumped back. Zuko did the same. They then held their swords up and did one final lunge. Katara blew the whistle and waved the flag in favor of Zuko. Sokka fell on his knee and clutch his stomach a little. He forgot how good Zuko was with handling a sword. The class erupted in cheers and congratulations to Zuko. They also congratulated Sokka for a job well done. Everyone dispersed, except Katara, Sokka, and Zuko. Katara looked over their bruises and claimed them to be well. Sokka then stood and sized up Zuko. He then stuck out his hand.

"Congrats on the win today," he said. Zuko shook Sokka's hand.

"You've improved since last time we sparred," he said. Sokka smiled.

"I mean, I am the all mighty Sokka." Katara rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sokka then returned to being serious. "It's only dinner, right?"

"Dinner-"

"-and a movie," interrupted Katara. "You don't have to worry about me, Sokka. I'm old enough to hold my own." Sokka sighed and looked at Katara with concern.

"I have to worry," he said. "I'm your big brother. It's ingrained in my coding." He looked at Zuko. "You understand what I mean."

"Don't I ever," he grumbled, thinking of his little sister's escapades. Sokka chuckled.

"As much as I want to interfere, I trust you both to do the right thing." Katara smiled. Zuko clapped Sokka on the back. They all walked out the room, unbeknownst of the extra pair of eyes watching them.

The gym closed early on Sunday's. Zuko began finishing up his work around 5:30pm. He had finished signing approval forms for new programs and for the necessary repairs to be done. He was almost finished with reviewing the bills that needed to be paid when a knock sounded on the door. He frowned a bit, knowing that Sokka had already left for the evening.

"Come in," he said, as he straightened up in his seat. The door then opened to reveal a pale skinned female, wearing a ball gown in blood red lined with gold and onyx, his favorite colors. He began to frown a little. "Mai."

"I've come to pick you up for our dinner, Zuko," she said in her normal monotone voice. He then continued back to his work.

"I'm busy, Mai. And I don't remember agreeing to go out with you tonight." He smiled. "I'm actually preoccupied tonight. I have a date." Mai frowned a little. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"With whom?" He noticed the change in tone with her voice. He then looked into her eyes.

"None of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to finish." He switched the papers and continued looking over the bills. He then felt a heat next to his side, and before he could fully react, Mai threw herself on him. Her cleavage was pressed up so he could see her ample chest and the slit up the side of her dress parted to show her bare leg. He sighed and closed his eyes. "What are you doing Mai?" Mai grabbed his chin to direct his face to hers. "Mai, I don't have time for you to-" She kissed him, shoving her tongue into his open mouth. He pulled away from her and stared into her lust filled eyes. He frowned at her.

"Please don't cheat on me, Zuko," she whispered. He stood up and walked away from her.

"WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!" She jumped a little at his tone. "We will NEVER get back together. You've dragged me on this roller coaster of turmoil for 3 years, and I'm tired of you playing me." Mai frowned.

"And I'm tired of you acting like there's nothing between us." Mai's hands curled into fists. "I'll show you that we're meant to be, Zuko. I know it, and deep down so do you." She then walked over to him and caressed his cheek before exiting his office. He sighed again and went to sit at his desk. His thoughts were jumbled up due to Mai's interruption. He didn't know how to get through to her that they were no more. He then looked at the clock and noticed that it was 6:45pm. He had less than an hour to get himself ready and pick up Katara for their date.

"Katara," he sighed and his mood lifted almost instantly. He organized his desk and packed to leave. He made sure he locked every door of the gym before exiting through the rear to the employee parking lot. He almost reached his car when he saw something move in his peripheral. He thought it was Mai, but they moved a little too quickly and she was wearing a dress. He then saw the glint of metal come quickly at him. He dodged as it hit the wall behind him. He looked back and saw it was a throwing knife. "Who's there?!" Two more came his way and he blocked them both, one scraping his hand.

"Stay away from Katara!" Said a masculine voice. Due to the aesthetics of the parking lot, the voice bounced off walls. "This is a warning." Zuko tried to pinpoint the voice. "If you don't, you'll get more than just a scrape on your hand. You have been warned." Zuko then lit the place up, avoiding his car. He then saw a shadow run and jump over the wall. He ran after, but was tripped up by a string. Thankfully, it didn't detonate anything, but it did slow him down from going after the culprit. He brushed himself off and got into his car and drove off to his house to get ready.

Katara didn't know why she felt really nervous. She felt like this was her first date ever. She had gotten herself ready almost an hour before time. She drank so much tea and water to calm her nerves it was amazing that she wasn't in the bathroom majority of the time. She'd changed her outfit more than five times. She settled with a pair of jeans and her university t-shirt. She applied little make-up and lip gloss. Then, the doorbell rang. She glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was 7pm. 'He's early,' she thought. She squeezed her fingers before opening the door. Her eyes widened and she dropped her hands to her side.

"Hey, baby," said the male in front of her.

"Jet," she said softly. She then frowned and curled her fingers into fists. "What are you doing here?" He smirked and leaned forward till he was inches away from her face.

"What? You not gonna let me in?" She stood her stance. He smirked. "Same old Katara. I love this fiery side of you." He pushed himself closer and she leaned back. She then bended the water that was in the flower vase on the hallway table and splashed him in the face. He sputtered and backed away. She then bended the excess water back to her side and waited for him to make a move. He shook the water off him and chuckled. "Same Katara, but-" He moved so quickly she didn't even notice the movement. He had her against the wall in the hallway, her hands above her head. "Never the same outcomes." He then pressed closer to her, his rank breath hitting her nose. She struggled.

"Let me go, Jet." She wiggled and that only excited him more. He pushed his arousal against her and she gasped in remembrance. His other hand came up to her face and caressed her cheek.

"Yeah, I know you remember the feel of that." He leaned forward more, his mouth breaths away from hers. "How good it felt inside of you-" She then kneed him in the groin. He howled in pain and released her. She took the time to then freeze his arms to the wall. She then froze some water into a sharp point.

"You're breaking the parameters of the restraining order by being here, but I can make it null in void in just one swipe." She inched the ice blade closer to his jugular vein. Then, something unexpected happened. Jet swung his legs, breaking the ice blade. He broken the ice cuffs and then lunged at her. He then breathed heavily into her ear as he pushed her up against the wall.

"There are no walls between us, Katara. You will be mine. And no one, not even that little firebender is going to keep me away." Her eyes widened a little. He then backed away and stared into her eyes. "That's a promise, and you know I keep my promises." She then hurried back into her apartment and closed the door behind her. She hugged herself as if she were cold. She then sat on the couch in a ball, debating on whether she should call Zuko and cancel their date. She sat there as time continued to slip by.

Zuko arrived at Katara's apartment. He had wrapped his hand to stop the bleeding from the knife wound. He felt much better until he reached her floor and saw melting ice outside her door. He frowned as he surveyed the area. He then walked to Katara's apartment and knocked on the door. Katara jumped and curled tighter into her ball.

"Katara. It's me, Zuko," he said. "Is everything alright?" He didn't hear her as she began to stand and head over to the door. He knocked on the door again. "Katara, please open the door." He was about to bang when he heard the door unlock. He stood back a bit as he took in her overly radiant smile.

"Hey, Zuko," she said cheerfully. "You're on time." She looked around for her jacket and purse so they could go. He stayed in the doorway blocking her path. She cocked her head to the side. "Everything ok?"

"What happened?" She tried her best to keep up the act, but was beginning to falter as she knew he sensed something was off. She slapped his chest lightly and laughed.

"Nothing, silly." She moved to go out into the hallway. He got out of her way.

"What's with the ice in the hallway?" She turned to him

"O, silly me. Some water started flowing from my apartment outside and I froze it. Someone must've stepped on it and crunched it up." He knew she was lying, but didn't want to pressure her. He knew she was a powerful water bender that she could have sucked up all the water that "flowed out" of her apartment and used it for something productive. Something happened. She would tell him when she was ready, he was sure of that. He gave her a small smile.

"Really? Well, hopefully nobody slipped." She could tell he was doing that in favor of her. She sighed a little, but knew she'd have to explain sooner or later. She then noticed his hand and her eyes widened.

"What happened to your hand?" She gingerly lifted it to inspect his wrappings. He winced a little as her gripped it.

"Had a tussle in the parking lot at work. No big deal." She gasped and tried to keep her fears at bay, but they kept rising. He noticed the change in her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Katara?" She then shook a little and gave him a weak smile.

"Actually, I think it may be best to stay home tonight." She said through trembling lips. "I'm sorry, Zuko, but can we go out another night?" He saw that she was shaken about something. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her back to her apartment. He then proceeded to lock the door. She stared at his back as he worked on the locks. She tried to piece together what was happening. He then turned to her and sighed.

"I had a rough evening and I was really looking forward to tonight."

"I know and I'm sorry. I…I was looking forward to tonight too." He looked at her through his bangs. He then took a deep breath and walked over to her sofa.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She visibly stiffened. He put his hands up in surrender. "Or not. We can always just hang out here, order pizza or take out, and watch re-run episodes of something." She smiled a little and nodded.

"I'd like that." He smiled back and made a mental note to take it slow. ' _She'll open up when she's ready_ ,' he thought.

3 hours later...

Katara and Zuko were laughing hysterically while watching _Shakespeare in Love._ There were two boxes of jalapeno and chicken pizza and two glasses of wine on the table. Katara, at Zuko's request, changed out of her jeans and put on some sweats to be more comfortable since she was frazzled earlier. All thoughts of Jet had left her mind as she and Zuko watched movies and pigged out like old friends.

This was their second movie in their double feature. Zuko had already sneered at Katara for only having chick flicks, until he saw her "hidden" collection of action and sci-fi movies that was in her ottoman. She had almost everything from _Lord of the Rings_ to _the Fast and Furious_ series. They'd agreed to have a movie marathon night.

Everything was light and friendly till the scene when Will Shakespeare finds out that Thomas Kent is Lady Viola and things become intimate.

Katara blushed as the actors began stripping each other of their clothing and kissing feverishly. Her eyes slowly moved to look at Zuko as he shifted a little in his seat. Her gaze went down to his lips and began admire how soft yet firm they looked and immediately began thinking of how they would feel. She looked back up to see his eyes looking at hers. She looked forward quickly and straightened up. Zuko continued to look at Katara and then slowly put his index finger under her chin to turn her face to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat. He then slowly descended, his gaze trained on her lips. She closed her eyes instantly as they moved as one towards each other. Then, there was a knock on the door. Katara groaned and pulled away from Zuko. He held her hand and brought it to his lips.

"To be continued," he said and looked into her eyes. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and nodded. She turned away to go towards the door. She peeked through the peep hole and groaned louder. Zuko frowned a little and made his way to the door, only to see a male way taller than him in the hallway with his arms folded across his chest.

"You forgot again, didn't you?" the man accusingly asked Katara. She shuffled her feet a little.

"It wasn't on purpose," she said. The man shook his head and took a step into her apartment. Zuko was on high alert, not knowing who this guy was or his relation to Katara. She didn't seem like the type of woman to be with two men at one time. That just didn't seem her style. She sighed. "I'm a little busy right now, so can we just talk about this tomorrow?"

"You've blown me off too many times already, Katara." He turned around and towered over her. Zuko began getting into a comfortable position to possibly wrestle with the large man if need be. She sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry. I've really been busy lately and I totally forgot we said we'd spar today." _Spar?_ thought Zuko. He then looked up at the man again and then back at Katara. "Look. You know I always go to the gym in the mornings. I don't know why you don't just meet me there, Pipsqueak." Zuko shook his head and walked out of hiding. Pipsqueak turned around and gasped before bowing in a traditional karate bow.

"Zuko-sensei!" He bellowed, making katara cringe a bit. Zuko chuckled a bit.

"At ease," he said and Pipsqueak raised his head.

"OSU!" Pipsqueak looked between Katara and Zuko. "I ruined something didn't I?" Katara blushed and Zuko laughed.

"No worries, man. How do you know Katara?"

"Well, Katara used to-"

"Go to a dojo near the hospital where I work. Pipsqueak went there before and we used to spar, till I changed to you and Sokka's gym." Pipsqueak frowned, but went along with Katara's excuse.

"Yeah. She promised me we'd spar today, but I guess it slipped her mind. It's fine." He turned his gaze to Katara. "Tomorrow morning at your gym, ok?" Katara nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Pipsqueak did his formal bow to Zuko before exiting the apartment. Katara locked the door and visibly sighed. Zuko smiled.

"The night's not ruined, Katara," he said. He took a couple steps forward before there was another knock on the door. Katara groaned and looked up to the ceiling before turning away from Zuko and looking through the peephole. She gasped and turn away from the door, shooing Zuko back to her entertainment room.

"You've gotta hide," she whispered as a desperate look crossed her face.

"Why? Who's at the door?"

"Open the door, Katara! I know you're home," said Sokka from the hallway. Zuko's eyes widened as he took Katara's lead in trying to find a hiding space. Once he was hidden in her master bedroom, she went to open the door.

"Hey, bro," she said, attempting to be casual. "What brings you by?" Sokka pushed past his sister and went straight for the kitchen.

"Suki is mad at me again." He grabbed a beer and took a seat at the island and took a swig. Katara stared at him with bored eyes.

"What'd you do now?" She leaned a hip against the counter.

"I don't know. I just said that if she didn't stop eating so much, she wasn't going to fit through the door anymore and we don't have the money to get it widened." Katara shook her head, wanting to tell him the secret of her sister-in-law, but leaving it to Suki.

"And you really don't see why she would get upset?" Sokka looked at Katara with a sarcastic look.

"Because I called her fat? Yeah right." He took another sip before spitting it back out. "Oh my god, it's because I called her fat, isn't it?" He then began pacing the room in worry. "Oh no, what am I gonna do? The last time she kicked me out, she made me do something very embarrassing before she let me back in." Katara smiled in remembrance. "I will not wear a girl's outfit and be a drag queen for a day ever again."

"You seemed fine with it years ago when you tried on a Kiyoshi warrior uniform."

"That was different!" Zuko snickered at the comment, but stopped as he noticed how loud he was. Sokka frowned a little. "Do you have someone over? I thought I heard laughing." He began to walk around.

"No. I'm watching movies by myself." Sokka stopped and looked back at Katara.

"Which reminds me. How was the date with Zuko?" _Still going on till you arrived_ , she thought.

"It went fine. We're thinking about doing it again sometime." Sokka looked into the entertainment room and frowned.

"Why are their two glasses and a bottle of wine out? As well as a sex scene on the tv." He turned to his sister. "Are one of your friends over?"

"No. I just like drinking wine for two glasses at times. No extra pouring." Sokka scratched the back of his shaved head and shrugged.

"Alright. Well I gotta go and beg forgiveness from Suki. Don't drink too much. You gotta save people's lives." Katara shooed Sokka away and locked the door behind. Zuko emerged from the bedroom and looked at Katara with laughing eyes.

"You alcoholic," he said, making Katara laugh.

"What?" she said casually. "He would've flipped if he saw you over." Zuko crossed his arms over his chest.

"What happened to 'I'm old enough to hold my own'," he said, trying to imitate her voice. She looked at him and scoffed.

"I do not sound like that." She then made her way back to the couch so that they could continue the movie. He chuckled and walk to the other side of the couch, near the door. She took a sip of her wine and looked at him. "You don't want to finish the movie? It won't be a true double feature if we don't." He smiled.

"This is true, but it's getting late and I have to get to work in the morning. Not all of us can get a full 24 hours off between shifts." She smiled and sighed dramatically.

"Very true." They laughed. Katara rose and went to walk Zuko to the door. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"At the gym and random Sokka hang outs?"

"You know it." He chuckled and turned to leave. Katara bit her bottom lip. "Zuko?" He turned around and sought her eyes. "I…I really needed tonight. Thank you." He walked back to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya." He then walked away. Katara put her hand on the cheek he kissed, still feeling the warmth of his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Katara was running through the city trying escape the shadowed man running after her. She'd tried fighting him off with ice spears and walls, but he continued to evade them. She even encased him in ice and tried to take him out, but he burned through the ice like a firebender, but she knew he didn't possess those gifts. She continued running until a blade whizzed past her, effectively hooking her clothes to a nearby wall. She tried to waterbend to freeze the metal, but the area was arid. The shadow approached, smiling a wicked smile before getting in her face. He pinned her hands above her head._

" _I've really missed you, Katara," he said, his breath smelling like a puma goat that had not bathed in weeks. She shivered. "And I know you missed me too." She looked into the eyes of her captor._ Jet…

Katara tossed and turned in her bed as the nightmare continued to unfold in her sleep until she sat up abruptly. She was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. The clock on her nightstand read 12:37am. She got up to get herself a glass of water to drink and calm her nerves. Her first night's rest after a full 72-hour work period and she couldn't get her full 8 hours of sleep. She then began to survey her apartment for any suspicious movements or sounds. She bended the rest of the water in her cup into a needle just in case. She heard nothing, which made her feel even worse. She then decided to water bend an ice barrier around her room to ensure no intruders. She then sat on her bed to meditate and hopefully fall asleep. She then saw her phone blink with a message. She never received messages this late at night. Her fear began to rise once more. She gingerly picked up the phone and turned the screen on. She sighed a little when she realized it was from Zuko.

 _I don't know about you, but I think not finishing the movie jinxed me of sleep_.

She giggled and typed her response.

 _See? Should've stayed and finished the glass of wine with me. I had to drink all by myself._

She waited a moment for him to respond, feeling a little better to have someone to talk to, even if it was via text. Her phone made a sound.

 _Maybe. What are you still doing up?_ She looked at her phone, debating on whether she should tell him the truth or not. Her phone chirped again. _You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll be a listening ear if you ever need it._ She smiled.

 _Thanks, Zuko._ She leaned back on her headboard. Then, an impulsive though came to her. She bit her lip as she texted him back. _Would it be impulsive to ask you to come over-_ She erased the text immediately. 'What is wrong with you, Katara,' she thought. 'You sound like you're asking for a booty call.' She shook her head from the thought. She just didn't want to be alone, not with all the events that happened yesterday. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Her phone chirped.

 _As much as I don't want this to come out as a booty call, would it be ok if I came over?_

Her eyes widened to saucers as she read the text. She began to over analyze the text. 'Is he asking for a booty call? No. He said it wasn't a booty call…but if he wanted the booty, would I give it to him? No, you're not that type of girl, Katara. Gran Gran raised you right…But it's Zuko…This is true…Ok, I'll invite him over, but he's allowed to stay on the couch. No coming into my bed. Unless I allow him to…or if the situation leads to it. Right.' She then responded. _Sure. We can finish watching the movie if you want. Or it can be in the background playing while we sleep._ Her eyes widened at the implications on the text and she immediately texted back for clarification. _I mean, while we sleep together._ She cringed. _What I mean to say is while you and I sleep in separate rooms, you being on the couch._ She panicked a little until he responded.

 _Lol I get it, Katara. No need to be so nervous. Just breathe. I'll be there in a few._

Katara took a deep breath and decided that she should probably go and make some soothing tea for herself. Once her tea was made, there was a knock on the door. Her phone chirped at the same time with a message from Zuko saying he's at the door. She smiled and opened it for him.

"Thank you for the arrival text," she said as she moved aside for him to come in. He smiled.

"I figured it'd be better to do that instead of just showing up in the middle of the night." She smiled and noticed he was carrying an overnight bag. He looked down as well. "Yeah, well. I figured I'd at least change into my work clothes if I'm gonna stay the night." She nodded and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Right. You are absolutely right. Ok." She clapped her hands, making the moment even more awkward. "Well the bathroom is that way and the couch is this way." He chuckled at her nervousness. He set the bag down before capturing her shoulders.

"Breathe, Katara." She took some calming breaths. "It's just two friends, having a sleepover. Nothing major." Something deflated in Katara, but it was for the better. She smiled.

"You're right. Ok. Let's go finish that movie." Zuko smiled and followed her to the entertainment room.

* * *

The movie ended with Katara curled up to Zuko. His head was on top of hers and he had an arm around her. All was well until Zuko's alarm went off at 4:15am. He moved a little. He refrained from torching the device and possibly setting Katara's apartment on fire. He carefully extracted himself from her so he could turn off the alarm. He had just under an hour to get to work. He looked back to Katara who curled up into a ball on the couch. He smiled before grabbing his overnight bag and changing into his uniform. He then went to Katara and picked her up Bridal style. He made quick work in finding her bedroom so he could deposit her into bed. Once he set her down, she held onto him tighter. He smiled.

"Katara," he whispered. "I have to go to work." She shook her head and cuddled into his neck. He chuckled lightly before releasing her arms from around him. He then looked at her peaceful sleeping face and kissed her on the forehead. He then noticed her keys on the hallway table and made quick work in finding the correct key to lock the door. He then slid the keys under the door and text Katara to inform her. He really enjoyed his night with Katara, even if it wasn't a normal date out. He made his way to his car, when he sensed someone else in the parking garage. He looked around sly to make sure all was well before he got into his car. Then, an arrow came hurling toward him and he caught. "Who's there?!" He heard shuffling, but no answer. The arrow had a note on it. He took it off and read it:

 _STAY AWAY FROM KATARA. SHE'S MY WOMAN AND I DON'T SHARE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

They didn't sign their name, but Zuko didn't care. He burned the threat in his hands before driving to work. He didn't do well with being threatened, but he had a 3 strikes policy. This was their 2nd time. Next will be their last.

Katara woke up in her bed. She looked at the clock to see it was about 7am. She walked over the entertainment room and saw that everything was clear. She frowned before going to the entry way and seeing her keys on the floor. Her phone buzzed from the counter and she saw he text from Zuko:

 _I had a really great time with you last night. Definitely something I haven't done in a while. I hope we can do it again sometime. I used your keys to lock the door and slid it under. Had to leave early for work. I hope that's ok._

She smiled and texted him her reply. She definitely wanted to go on a second date with him. However, was their chill session even a date? They just hang out at her place and watched a movie like old chums. She groaned before running to her so she could put on her workout clothes. A day off calls for a good workout at the gym. If she's lucky, she'll get to see Zuko too.

Zuko hated bad news. Whether it was verbally or indirect, he despised it. Their ratings had come in and they were slipping. Mostly because of finance. He and Sokka really needed a donor so that all expenses could be covered. Too many things were falling apart and they could only but ask Toph so much when it came to adding to the building. She wasn't cheap either. You'd think since she was a friend, she'd give them a discount, but she was no push over. _Nothing in life is free, sparky,_ she'd told him once. He kept those words in mind towards all things. He began looking through the paperwork, trying to find another way to pay for things without raising membership fees or going into his trust fund.

Just when he thought nothing good would come from it, here was a knock at the door. He grunted. The door opened and in walked the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey there, Zuzu," Azula, his little sister said. They'd made amends from their big family blow up. It was literally a blow up. They had an Agni Kai, per their father's suggestion, much to their mother's dismay when she found out. They nearly burned the entire house down if his Uncle Iroh hadn't put a stop to all the fires that occurred. Their punishment was to fix the house themselves. Pay with their own money. Zuko did his portion and Azula got the servants to do hers. _They're here to serve us and I'm making them get their money's worth_ , she said. He groaned as she entered his office.

"What are you doing here, Azula?" he said, more than asked. She feigned a hurt experession.

"Can't your only little sister visit her only older brother without pretense?" He stared at her in disbelief. She scoffed. "Whatever. I need you to accept Mai's dinner invitation." He closed his eyes.

"No. Mai and I are done. She's broken up with me for the last time. I'm done being a human yo-yo." Azula perched herself on the edge of his desk.

"No you're not. You will always love Mai. That's why you always put up with her antics. Look, she's sorry for screwing you around, or whatever, and she's ready to take the relationship seriously." He flipped the page on an expense report.

"Not interested. Also, I'm seeing someone." Azula laughed.

"You? Dating someone other than Mai? Yeah right. When boar-Q-pines fly." Zuko smiled as he thought of Katara and their night together. Azula frowned, knowing that look. "You can't be serious."

"Believe me or not, I'm not giving Mai another chance. Tell her I'm sorry, but I'm done riding that rollercoaster with her." Azula smirked.

"Tell her yourself, big brother." Zuko frowned and looked up to seeing Mai in a trench coat and standing in the door way. His eyes widened and he stood slightly from his chair. "You two obviously have a lot to discuss. Ciao." Azula closed the door behind her.

"Mai. What are you doing here?" She sashayed over to his desk.

"Can't a girl go to the gym and take a dip?" she said, as she began to drop her trench coat, revealing a scandalous bikini that clearly was more for viewing than swimming. He closed his eyes and returned to his work.

"Do what you like, Mai, but please don't try to include me. I'm busy." He flipped through some expense reports until a pair of breasts filled his vision. He leaned back. "Mai, what are you-" She placed a finger on his lips.

"I know you miss me Zuko. I can see between those shields you've put up. You're not fooling anyone. Least of all me." She then rounded his desk and sat in his lap. "Besides, from what I hear, you need me." He pushed her to get off him. She gracefully got up and then straddled him, making sure to brush herself against his member. He used to love when she did this, but now he could see that she was being desperate.

"Seriously, Mai. You need to leave." She smirked, which was rare for her.

"Why leave when I can help you with your financial problem." Zuko frowned at looked at her.

"Who told you about-"

"I'm resourceful in my own right and you know that." She began drawing figures on his chest that led to his face. "I can support you. Help you make this place better. It'll be a great investment for me."

"And all you ask is for me as your reward?" She sighed.

"Look Zuko. I know I messed up by dumping you because I thought I saw flirting with that commoner." He rolled his eyes.

"She was taking our order and we were laughing over the pronunciation of one of the meals. You embarrassed her and me by making a big deal and pinning her to a wall with one of your kunais." Mai tried to look innocent.

"I know and I'm sorry about all of that. Forgive me?" She tried to give him a cute pout that she learned from Ty-lee. He was not going to fall for it.

"I forgive you, but that's not going to make me take you back. Now, if you'd like to invest into the gym, that would be greatly appreciated and there will be formal dinner to honor your contribution with myself and my partner." Mai frowned. She got off of Zuko and picked up her trench coat. She was going to storm out of the office when she turned and gave him a calm smile.

"Fine. My people will be in touch with yours." She then blew him a kiss and left. Zuko sat back in his chair and blew out a breath of exhaustion. He really felt like working some steam off. He stood and went down to the firebending practice room. He began doing some combinations when there was a knock on the window. He was about to tell them to piss off when he realized it was Katara. Immediately, all the tension left his body. He smiled and waved her in.

"Hey, Zuko," she said. She gave him a hug. It caught him off guard. He didn't know they were that far in their relationship. Were they even in a relationship past friendship? He slowly returned the hug.

"Hey, Katara," he said. He released her from the hug. "I thought you had the day off."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't keep up with my skills. I saw you practicing and was wondering if you want to spar a bit." He blinked and nodded. He usually sparred with non-benders or with other firebenders. They installed a room to accommodate Aang that provided all elemental mishaps, but no one thought to use it as a interbender sparring room. They walked into the room and made sure the setting were set to accommodate both of their abilities. A timer was set for 30 minutes. Once the buzzer sounded they were off.

Zuko was surprised that he could barely keep up with Katara. She was truly a master of water bending. He also had to stop getting mesmerized whenever she went to attack. She flowed with the water, making her look so beautiful, so elegant. He couldn't help but just watch her. She trapped him in a water bubble two seconds before the buzzer went off, claiming her the winner. She dropped the water and he sputtered for air. She ran over to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He looked up and again caught his breath. How did he barely notice Katara back in college? Her eyes were filled with a bit of concern. He straightened and smiled.

"I'm fine," he said. "That was a complete rush. Kind of reminded me of my days playing on the bending team in college." She smiled. Then there was a great cheer from outside the room. Majority of the gym patrons were watching through the glass windows at their match. Katara blushed a bit and Zuko scratched the back of his head. Sokka then burst into the room.

"That was amazing guys!" he said. He gave Katara a hug and Zuko and half hug. "Many of our bending members are asking about mixed lessons. It's always nice to know how to either attack or defend against a person of a different element. So, I was thinking of talking to our staff to see if they were willing to give it a try. It'll be a great promotion. Also, it would be great if you could help with some demonstrations sometimes, sis." Katara's widened a bit.

"I'm a doctor, Sokka," she said. "Not a fighter. This was merely a workout for both of us." Zuko nodded, but Sokka was already talking about advertisement and prices.

"If this gets even bigger, we could possibly even start our own pro-bending team. Team Boomerang."

"Boomerang?" Zuko said. Katara tried not to laugh.

"What? The team that always bounces back." Zuko shook his head.

"I'll think about it, but we'll discuss more finance issues in your office, okay?" Sokka clapped Zuko on the back before leaving the training room. Katara smiled and looked over at Zuko. She then noticed something on Zuko.

"Oh no," she said. "I scratched you with my ice. I'm sorry." She then led his to a bench in the room. Zuko looked down at the barely bleeding wound. He smiled.

"Its fine. It's a like a battle wound. I'll treasure it with pride." Katara giggle and shook her head. Then began to help it, but not too much so it could scar. If he didn't want the scar later, she'd remove it if he wanted. They both looked around the room. Aside from it being a practice space, it was beautifully crafted. Zuko looked at Katara. "I really had a nice time last night." She smiled.

"Me too." She then grabbed his hand. He squeezed back. They turned to look at each other. Zuko caressed her cheek with his other hand and began to move forward. She closed her eyes, anticipating what was to come next. Mere centimeters away from her lips.

"I dropped my gear in here for the swordsmen class," Sokka said after bursting through the door again. Katara and Zuko immediately distanced themselves. Zuko waved to Sokka as he exited the door. Katara let out a huge breath once her brother left and then began to laugh. Zuko joined her.

"I should be going. Got some errands to run." Katara made her way to the door with Zuko in tow.

"So, when do you go back to work?" he asked. She walked towards the women's dressing room with the lockers.

"Tomorrow night. It's rare for me to get these type of breaks." She was about to enter when he caught her hand.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Not sure when your next break will be and I know you wouldn't want to just spar every time you come for a workout." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Dinner would be nice. Come by around 7." She turned to enter the locker room. He smiled and made his way to his office. "Besides, seeing you sweat makes sparring all the more enjoyable." Zuko blushed and hurried to his office. He unconsciously kept looking out the window to see when Katara would emerge to leave. Once she did, he waved her bye and she returned it. He was smiling for the rest of the day, despite having to figure out the finances and the Mai problem.

"Tonight at 7…"


End file.
